


Power

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sanada takes control.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-15

When Sanada entered the locker-room, the sight that greeted him made him swallow hard.

Niou was bend over one of the benches in nothing more than a pair of hot-pants, black with red handprints and the words 'Hands off!' on them.

The blond soon turned his head to Sanada and smirked. "Like what you see, fukubuchou?"

It was too much, something primal in Sanada snapped. He had the trickster up against the wall faster than the other could process.

"Wha-" Niou's protests were cut of by Sanada's mouth. The kiss was pure, aggressive desire and left Niou rather dazed. 

The raven-haired teen made quick use of the momentary break in the trickster's guard, turning the blond around and pinning his hands with one hand above his head.

The hot-pants got pushed down by Sanada and his free hand traced Niou's lips. "Suck." Sanada's voice sounded so dark and heated, that Niou didn't dare to disobey. "Good boy." The praise caused a wave of arousal in Niou, which in the blond's mind it really, really shouldn't. Nor should his body open up so easily when he was getting raped and yet there barely was any resistance against Sanada's fingers. "Mmh, so good for me."

A moan spilled from Niou's lips when the third finger was pushed in. "P- Please." Niou didn't know what he was pleading for by now, the forcefulness and the praise left him so desperate. The blond whined when Sanada pulled his fingers out. The rustling of clothes however put the blond at ease, he even tried presenting his needy ass more. "Such an eager little one." "Yes, yes. Please."

There was no warning when Sanada forced his cock completely into Niou and while some tears ran down the blond's face, he also moaned loud and shameless. "So tight and willing. A perfect little slut." Sanada's pace was harsh and relentless, while Niou was moaning and screaming in pleasure.  
It didn't take long for the blond to cum with a voiceless scream, yet Sanada didn't stop or slow down. If anything, he got more forceful and rough. "Keep that hole nice and tight."

It was too much and it hurt, but Niou started to feel good again when he did his best to obey.

"Yes, that's it."

A second, dry, orgasm wrecked through Niou when Sanada bit his neck, while he shot his own load deep inside the blond.

After a moment to catch his breath Sanada pulled out and Niou slowly sagged to the ground.

Once Sanada was presentable again he tilted Niou's head up, forcing the blond to look at him.

"You're mine to use, Niou. Don't forget that." Sanada's tone left no room for arguing.

"Yes. Yours." Niou's answer was dazed but happy.

"Good boy."


End file.
